ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disturbing Reunion
is the 4th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on January 10th, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_04.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Disturbing Reunion" Synopsis With Rei having transformed into the berserk "Burst Mode Reimon," Hyuga tries to snap him out of his rampage. Meanwhile, the ZAP SPACY has finally found their way to Hammer! Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Rei (having transformed into his new berserk form: Burst Mode Reimon) has stormed off to continue his rampage across Hammer. Hyuga, in an effort to snap Rei out of his rage, attempts to contact him through his communicator. However, Burst Mode Reimon has disregarded it while storming off, leaving Hyuga's efforts futile. Meanwhile farther off on Hammer, Burst Mode Reimon and Reionic Burst Gomora are engaged in battle against a Reiblood Alien Metron and his Super Beast: Doragory. Despite Doragory's status as a Super Beast, the new power of Reionic Burst Gomora easily outclasses Doragory in battle as the monster easily and sadistically brutalizes the Super Beast. Realizing his battle is lost, Alien Metron desperately recalls Doragory before he can be destroyed after he is struck by Reionic Burst Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray. However, Burst Mode Reimon is not satisfied by Alien Metron's cowardice and he assaults the Alien as well. It isn't until Rei (who is trapped within his own consciousness) and the roars of the other Reibloods' Monsters all over Hammer that manages to shift Burst Mode Reimon to continue his rampage elsewhere. As he leaves though, Alien Metron vows vengeance on Burst Mode Reimon. Meanwhile in Space, Dail has begrudgingly given the next coordinates to the ZAP SPACY for them to get to Hammer with. Sure enough, Dail's coordinates prove to be correct as the ZAP SPACY finally manages to reach Hammer. Although Dail has complied, he spitefully reminds the rest of the crew that he will deal with Rei once they arrive on Hammer, due to him being a Reiblood (or in Dail's derogatory terms, a Reionic Brute.) Haruna however refuses to trust Dail so easily, and she has him locked up once again until they find his Alien Pedan gathering as promised, while the rest of the ZAP SPACY prepare for their arrival on Hammer. Back on Hammer though, Hyuga continues to look for Rei (now riding in one of the Gostar Dragon's Speeders) However during his search, his Speeder's fuctions are jammed by the sudden appearance of a Magnetic Light Wave, and he is forced to make a Crash Landing! The ZAP SPACY as well picks up the appearance of the Magnetic Wave, and because it's jamming with the Pendragon's Radar to find Hyuga and Rei, they go investigate it so that they can stop it and resume their search. Freeing himself from his wreckage, Hyuga sees that the source of the Magnetic Light Wave is the Monster, Antlar, which is being controlled by his master, a Reiblood Alien Babalou. Alien Babalou had attacked Hyuga under the impression that he was another Reiblood. However, even after Hyuga defends that he is just a Human, the Alien Babalou orders Antlar to crush Hyuga anyways simply because he doesn't belong on Hammer. However just as Antlar is about to come in for the kill, he is taken by surprise by the appearances of Burst Mode Reimon and Gomora! With Alien Babalou's real opponent now on the scene, Gomora and Antlar then get into a long, physically vicious Reionyx Battle. Their fight becomes so intense that it begins to hurt their respective owners (much like Rei and Kate's final battle went on Boris.) Realizing that Rei could be killed once Gomora starts losing against Antlar, Hyuga pleads both Burst Mode Reimon and Alien Babalou to stop fighting, but it falls on deaf ears. Suddenly during their fight, Antlar is blasted by the Pendragon, which has finally appeared on Hammer! Antlar tries to fight back against the ZAP SPACY's arrival by firing its Magnetic Wave like before. However, Gomora gets caught in its way and he inadvertently saves the Pendragon. Frustrated from fighting for too long, Burst Mode Reimon goes berserk once more and Gomora transforms back into Reionic Burst Gomora. Wild with power yet again, Reionic Burst Gomora easily manhandles Antlar and finally cripples the Monster by viciously tearing off Antlar's pincers. Alien Babalou, in great pain and realizing he has lost the fight, desperately recalls Antlar before he can be destroyed by Reionic Burst Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray and flees the scene before Burst Mode Reimon can assault him too. As Burst Mode Reimon is about to chase after Alien Babalou though, he is stopped by Hyuga, who pleads with him to regain control. Rather than continue his chase though, Burst Mode Reimon viciously attacks Hyuga instead, all while Hyuga tries to reason with him. The ZAP SPACY arrives on the scene and are prepared to shoot at Burst Mode Reimon as well, only to be shocked after learning from Hyuga that Burst Mode Reimon is none other than Rei, having transformed. During the revelation, Rei continues trying to regain control from within Burst Mode Reimon, while the rest of the ZAP SPACY remind him of who he is. Finally the mysterious blade, (in which Burst Mode Reimon was about to kill Hyuga with) emits a blinding flash of light and after a brief moment, the ZAP SPACY witness that Burst Mode Reimon has transformed back into Rei, who is now unconscious... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Just before Gomora goes to battle Antlar, he is seen carrying the body parts of certains monsters, They parts and corresponding Monsters they belong to are: **Natsunomeryu's Neck (or Tail) **Grangon's Tail **Gudon's Whip **The Tail of a 4th unknown Monster Errors *In "Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst," Kumano mentions that he altered the Pendragon so that only Hyuga is capable of using the Pendragon's new weapons. However, it is unknown how they were able to use them when they were fighting back against Antlar. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes